


Color Palettes

by Miszelle



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 깨어난 포스 이후, 최후의 제다이 초반에 걸쳐 있는,탈리와 페이지의 대화, 그리고 페이지의 회상.





	Color Palettes

**Author's Note:**

> 탈리와 페이지로 무엇이든 보고 싶다고 하셨던 즁식님의 리퀘로 작업해봤습니다.  
> (아무도 멘션 안 주시면 사실 참 뻘쭘할수도 있는게 트위터 태그 트윗인데  
> 놀아주시고, 또 기회 만들어주신 즁식님께 다시 한 번 감사드립니다!)  
> 즁식님께서 만들어주신 이번 기회를 빌어서 작업해볼 수 있었던 것 자체는 좋았고,  
> 이게 아이디어 떠올랐을 때는 분명 마음에 들었었는데...  
> 이게 생각 외로 글을 오래 잡고 있으면서 방향이 좀 바뀌고 그런 끝이라 자신감이 많이 떨어진 상태이긴 합니다 (웃음) 
> 
> 지금 퇴고를 안한 상태고 앞으로 얼마나 고칠 수 있을지 몰라서 그냥 편하게(?) 다른 쪽에 백업할까 했는데  
> 오늘 모 기사가 떠서 나름의 기념 삼아서(?) 아오삼으로 가져왔습니다. 
> 
> 이전 글들 보시면 알겠지만 스워 설정에 대한 제 감정은 양가적인 편이고 제가 시퀄 관련 설정 등에는 특히 약하긴 해서  
> 설정은 그냥 적당한 부분만 사용하면서 나머지는 그냥 제가 채웠기 때문에, 이런 부분에 엄격하신 분들에게는 안 맞을 수도 있겠고요,  
> 퇴고를 안해서 글 자체로 여기 저기 이상한 부분도 많고 그럴 것 같은데...  
> 그래도 괜찮으시다면 부디 즐거운 시간을!

 

 

* * *

 

 

저항군에 합류하기로 결정하고 집을 떠난 이후로, 홀로그램 기술과 통신이 제법 발달한 지금에도, 지성체에게 있어 지식이나 상상력만큼이나, 혹은 어쩌면 지금이기에 더 중요한 것은, 어쩌면 감각일지도 모른다는 생각을 종종하게 되었다. 이전의 자신이 상상한 적 없었던 어떤 빛나는 순간들의 인상을 표현하기엔 자신의 말이 너무나 부족하다 느끼게 될 때마다. 그저 ‘아,’하고 외마디 감탄사를 외치는게 고작인 자신을 확인할 때마다, 가끔은 자신의 주변을 홀로그램 영상으로 완벽하게 녹화하여 재생하는 것이 가능한 일부 드로이드들의 특수 기능이 부럽다 생각하게 될 정도로.

 

“사실은 아직도 신기할 때가 있거든”

“뭐가?”

 

옷매무새를 정리하면서 의아하다는 듯한 표정으로 돌아보는 페이지의 얼굴을 바라보며, 탈리는 그녀와 정말 친한 사람들만이 볼 수 있는 환한 미소를 지으며 답했다. 예를 들어서.

 

“디콰르 대기권에 진입할 때. 처음 봤을 때도 느낀 거지만, 비행훈련이나 임무수행으로 계속 오고가면서도 놀라게 된달까? 숲이 너무 넓고, 또 깊다고 해야하나? 녹색이 이렇게도 다를 수 있구나, 하고 말이지.”

 

이제 저항군이 본부로 쓰고 있는 디콰르의 기지는, 실은 수십년 전 제국과 연합 사이의 전쟁이 벌어지던 시절 연합군이 건설했다는 전초기지로 전쟁의 종료에 이어진 신공화국의 군축정책으로 인해 본격적인 확장공사는 이뤄지지 않은 채로 버려져 있던 것을, 저항군을 조직하면서 본부로 삼게 된 것이라고 했다. 전반적인 관리상태를 확인하고 시설 관리를 위해 배치된 - 보다 정확히는 남겨졌던 몇 기의 드로이드들을 제외하곤, 기지는 지나치게 오랜 시간 비어져 있었기 때문에 시설 자체는 그다지 좋은 편은 아니었다.

 

하지만 본부로 활용하기에 적절한 여러 장점이 있었다. 우선 주요 항로에서 멀리 떨어져 아우터림의 구석에 있다는 위치적 장점이 있었다. 파일럿이 되고 싶어 어린 시절부터 농장의 오래 된 RZ-1 A윙으로 비행 연습을 하면서, 항로며 다른 항성계들과 행성에 대해 최대한 구할 수 있는 자료를 다 구해보며 공부한 탈리조차, 은밀하고 급박하게 이뤄진 저항군 모집과정을 통과해 저항군의 신병모집선에 탑승하게 된 이후에야, 목적지의 이름을 들으며 그 존재를 비로소 알았을 정도였으니. 행성이 가진 남은 다른 장점들은 이곳으로 오는 길에 홀로그램 이미지 자료와 함께 교관의 설명을 통해 그나마 미리 들어서 알 수 있었다. 행성의 중력에 이끌려들어온 다양한 크기의 바위 덩어리로 이뤄진 두터운 고리가 있고, 또 행성을 덮고 있는 엄청난 규모의 숲으로 인해 기지의 은폐가 효과적으로 이뤄져 퍼스트 오더의 탐지에 걸리기 어렵다는 점에서 - 적어도 최대한 발각을 최대한 늦출 수 있다는 점에서 본부로 활용하기에 적절했다.

 

그렇지만, 설명으로 듣고 이미지로 보는 건, 직접 보는 것과는 정말 다른 이야기였다. 힘들게 둘의 일정을 맞춰서 짧은 휴식시간을 짜내어 맞추고, 로즈와 리바의 도움을 얻어 간신히 몰래 빌릴 수 있었던 부품정비실에 딸린 창고가 유난히 좁다는 사실을 상기시키는 부품상자의 산들을 최대한 건드리지 않도록 조심하면서 기지개를 펴는 지금도, 문득 그 아득한 압도감을 쉽게 떠올릴 수 있을 정도로.

 

“피핍3에 숲이 없는 건 아니지만, 이곳의 숲과는 좀 다르거든. 서로 다른 행성이니까, 기후나 수목의 종류가 다를 수 밖에 없으니 당연한 거란 건 아는데, 그게 이렇게까지 느낌이 다른 차원일 거라고는 상상 못했으니까.”

“음……”

 

탈리를 따라하듯 느긋하게 기지개를 편 페이지는 탈리의 어깨에 슬쩍 몸을 기대왔다. 최대한 전력을 아낄 수 있도록 설계된 창고의 조명은, 그 아래에 서로에 기대어 앉은 연인의 주변으로 깊게 그림자가 드리워지게 했다. 그림자의 형태가 바뀌며 자신을 따라 위치를 바꾸는 것을 지켜보면서 잠시 뭔가를 생각하던 그녀가 다시 입을 열었다.

 

“어떤 느낌인지는 정확히 모르겠지만, 달라서 ‘와’하고 놀라는 느낌만큼은 알 것 같아.”

“그래?”

“난 사실 행성을 다 덮을 정도로 울창한 숲을 본건 여기가 처음이거든. 헤이스 마이너의 대륙은 사막과 초원으로 이뤄져 있고, 집을 떠나온 후로는 주로 우주선에서 지내면서 어디 잠깐 머무르는 것도 주로 도시였으니까.”

 

그저 사실을 말할 뿐이라는 듯한 차분한 말투였지만, 탈리는 조심스럽게 페이지의 얼굴을 내려다봤다. 페이지에겐 예전을 떠올릴 때면 무의식 중에 로즈의 목걸이에 달린 것과 한 쌍을 이루는 헤이시안 금속으로 이뤄진 팬던트를 손으로 감싸 어루만지는 버릇이 있었고, 그럴 때면 페이지가 무엇을 떠올리며 정확히 무슨 생각을 하는지 파악하는 것이 쉽진 않았다. 저항군에 들어오게 된 사람들은 퍼스트 오더 타도라는 목표는 같았지만, 저항군을 구성하는 사람의 수나 종족만큼이나 그 사정과 계기는 다양했다. 페이지와 페이지의 동생인 로즈의 경우처럼 혈육과 함께 저항군에 들어온 경우가 아예 없는 건 아니었지만, 페이지와 로즈는 어린 나이에 부모님과 떨어져, 두 사람에게 서로가 전부였던 오랜 난민생활을 한 끝에 저항군에 함께 들어왔다는 사실에서 조금 특이하다면 특이하다고도 할 수 있었다. 외동인 탈리로서는 몇 배는 부럽게 느껴지는 페이지와 로즈 사이의 깊은 애정이, 둘이 자매란 사실을 넘어, 실은 두 사람에 있어 서로가 전부였던 오랜 난민생활에서 비롯하는 것이기도 하단 걸 새삼 인식할 때마다 탈리는 자신과 페이지의 삶의 사이에 놓인 간극에 가끔 할 말을 잃고 말았다.

 

사막을 제외한 나머지 지역이 다양한 자원을 품고 있는 초원으로 이뤄져, 많은 사람들이 광산업이나 목축으로 생계를 유지하는 헤이스 마이너에서 보낸 페이지의 어린 시절의 이야기는 잘 와닿지 않을 때가 있었다. 어쩌면 페이지에겐, 비옥한 평야와 높은 산맥, 울창한 숲을 자랑하는 피핍3의 평야지대의 농장에서 자란 자신의 어린 시절 이야기가 그럴 것이다. 자신보다 어린 동생을 책임지며 살아온 소녀와, 아버지의 격려 아래 비록 낡았지만 상냥한 할아버지처럼 자신의 조종에 따르는 A윙을 조종하며 책임질 것은 다만 자기 자신 밖에 없었던 소녀만큼 어울리는 모습이 잘 상상되지 않는 조합도 없을지도 몰랐다.

 

그렇지만 평화로운 시절이었다면 서로의 존재를 몰랐을 사람들이 만나서, 이런 시절이기 때문에 알게된 세계가 있었다.

 

“있잖아.”

“응?”

 

’로즈!’라고 자기보다 약간 키가 작은 누군가를 부르던 목소리, 그 목소리의 주인이던 짧게 자른 검은 머리의 키가 큰 미인의 밝은 눈빛, 어느 정도의 시간이 흐른 후에는 자신에게도 나눠주게 된 다정하고 상냥한 미소, 언제나 좋은 냄새가 나는 듯한 목덜미, 임무성공을 축하하며 얼싸 안았을 때 와닿던 피부의 감촉과 온기, 어느 순간 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 서로에게 다가가 나누게된 첫 키스의 달콤함, 지금 자신을 올려다보는 눈빛에 담긴 신뢰와 애정. 상냥하고, 강한, 그래서 너무나 사랑하는, 사랑할 수 밖에 없는 페이지.

 

— 그러니까, 만약 희망이 가장 큰 무기가 될 수 있다면.

 

“전쟁이 끝나면 같이 보러 가자.”

 

조용히 자신을 관찰하는 페이지의 시선에 조금 얼굴이 붉어졌고, 상냥하면서도 주관이 확실하고 결단력이 강한 페이지의 성격을 알기에 괜히 더 긴장도 되었지만, 탈리는 애써 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 웃어보이려고 노력했다.

 

“피핍3에선 내가 안내할테니까, 헤이스 마이너에서는 네가 안내해줘.”

 

‘희망은 가장 큰 무기’라는 말에는, 그 희망이 꺾이고 말았을 때의 절망 역시 스스로를 해하는 무기가 될 수 밖에 없단 사실이 어설프게 감춰져있는 걸 알았지만, 그럼에도 살아 있기에. 보고, 듣고, 냄새를 맡고, 맛보고, 느끼고, 그리하여 생각하고, 소망하기에.

 

“응?”

 

자신도 모르는 사이에 조르는 듯한 말투가 되어버려, 내심 아차 싶은 탈리를 향해, 그제서야 페이지가 작게 미소지어 보였다.

 

“좋아.”

 

그 말을 듣는 순간 자신이 어떤 표정을 지었는지는 알 수 없었다. 그저, 짐짓 탓하는 듯한 말투로 “무슨 표정이 그래?”라고 툭 내뱉으면서도, 슬쩍 어깨로 밀어오는 페이지의 장난스러운 몸동작을 보면, 분명 바보 같은 표정일지도 몰랐다. 그렇지만 페이지의 환한 얼굴이 그녀가 느끼는 기쁨을 솔직하게 전하고 있는 것이 너무 기뻐, 탈리는 자신도 모르게 고개를 숙여 페이지에게 키스를 했다. 입술이 떨어졌을 때에, 탈리의 얼굴을 보면서 조금 붉어진 얼굴의 페이지가 소리를 내어 피식 웃었다.

 

“뭐야, 진짜.”

 

 

 

 

 

자신도 모르게 헛웃음이 터져나오려고 했다. 아까 부딪친 탓인지 멍해진 머리로는 주변을 제대로 인식할 수 없었다. 그나마 다행인 것은 요란하게 흔들리는 폭격기의 흔들림이나 어딘가 부러진 것이 분명한 몸에 달리는 고통도 아득해져가고 있단 것이었다. 순간적으로 환해졌던 주위를 어둠이 밀고 들어오는 걸 느끼며, 페이지는 목에 걸린 목걸이의 팬던트를 손으로 감싸며 눈을 감았다.

 

그러자, 문득 어둠 속에 눈부신 빛들로 이뤄진 세계가 어지럽게 스쳤다.

 

- 아아. 

 

푸른 하늘 아래 넓게 펼쳐진 녹색 초원, 시원한 웃음을 터트리며 자신의 볼에 키스하는 고개의 움직임을 따라 거칠게 스치던 아버지의 수염, 바람에 흩날리던 어머니의 긴 검은 머리, 종종걸음으로 달려와 품에 안기며 위를 올려다보며 웃는 로즈의 갈색 눈동자. 멀어질 때까지 계속 돌아보았던 헤이스 마이너는 검은 우주를 배경으로 하는 녹색과 갈색이 어지럽게 섞여 있었고, 집에 돌아가기 위한 집이 되었던 디콰르는 푸른빛이 감도는 밝은 녹색으로 빛났다. 그 대기권을 지나면 새파란 하늘과 그 아래로 끝없이 펼쳐지는 녹색 숲의 바다. 그리고, 애정을 담아 자신을 향하는 푸른 눈동자가.

 

붉게 타오르는 어둠 속으로 사라져갔다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
